The Kiss of a Vampire
by Damned Darkness
Summary: Axel's life was normal like any other person until one mishap leads him into the world of vampires and a odd blonde vampire that gave him the gift AkuRoku, Gore, M rated
1. The Begining of the End

^=^ ELLO AGAIN! IM BACK! ;D well I'm making a story for a picture I saw on the internet by x-Lilou-chan-x I feel in love with this Picture as soon as I saw it ^-^ So Why not make a Story about it.

SO ON WITH THE SMEXINESS OF AKUROKU VAMPIRES! –Flys away-

(Axel's POV)

Every day for me was Normal going to School, coming back home, Sleep, and repeat the process over and over again each and every day. I had good grades for my college courses, my mom called me every day to check up on me I had awesome crazy ass friends. Everything to me was perfect. Until my teacher wanted me to come to classes at night. I didn't even like the idea at first. I even tried lying to him saying that I had to visit my grandmother in Ireland. He didn't buy it. So that one night was first and only Night of Night School.

After grabbing my laptop bag I made my way out of Mr. LeonHart's classroom on my way home to my apartment safe and sound. Waving my teacher a goodbye I made my way outside the large university on my way home. I turned the corner only to find oddly a construction site working on the sidewalk. Turning back around I went down the alleyway for my shortcut home. "Why did want me to come today to night school, I never get him" I walked down the damp and dark alleyway with my head down looking at the ground as I walked. I didn't notice that there was another body in the same alleyway. Not a normal person like me. Someone out for pain and blood.

Mumbling to myself I kept on walking until I finally brought my head back up to see this person I couldn't Identify the person in front of me. I just looked at the person questionably. Who is this person was all I could think abo- "AHHHhh!" Then a sharp pain from my stomach and all I could see was red… The Mystery person stole my laptop bag and ran off with it leaving me alone in the damp alleyway bleeding and trying to stay away from the light, but maybe it was my time.

At the other end of the alleyway stood a short blonde haired boy. He looked normal but as soon as you see his smile you would run. This angel skinned boy was a killer of the night. A Vampire.

I was losing too much blood and thought I was going to die…Until the blonde boy walked over to my dying body and kneeled in front of my dying eyes.

I thought I had a stroke of luck on my side, but I was wrong. Instead of helping me the blonde boy bit into my neck feeding on my blood to quench his thirst for that night. He undid his fangs from my neck coming back in view, a thin line of blood trailed on the corner of his lips.

"I'm going to give you the choice, I never had" He said to me in a whisper, before he brought his thin rosy lips to mine, already into a heated kiss trailing his tongue onto my lips.

My thoughts were running in my head between his actions. "Why was he doing this?" "Who is this angelic blonde boy?"

I slightly opened my mouth as much as I could, then that same tongue that was on my lips shot right into my mouth moving about freely tasting every inch of it.

Next thing I knew was…..I could see everything differently…I could see in the Night…I got extremely cold….My heart oddly felt like it wasn't beating….and…My teeth grew…

Then…..it went blank….

And this…was the day I was born into the Darkness, by a angelic blonde Vampire….

: D sooo that's the start ^=^ I'm pretty proud of myself

Review and stuff ^=^

OR I'LL KILL AXEL AND NO AKUROKU! D

^=^ hehe –flys off-


	2. Meeting and Learning

: 3 Ello again I've been in the writing mood lately and here's the next Chapter to my smexy vamp story ^.^ bye bye –flys off reading AkuRoku bible-

(Axel's POV)

I opened my eyes thinking to see all white of the clouds of heaven but…nothing but just a ceiling of someone's home I don't know….

"Where the fuck am I?"

Slowly rising my body off the couch I was laying on, I looked around the house I was inside. "Who designed this place, Dracula?" I said as I laughed at my own joke. "I designed it Axel…"

Quickly turning my head I saw the same blond from the alleyway. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" As I slammed back into the old leather couch in the Creole home.

"I am Roxas Theodore Cunningham of the famous Cunningham family of Great Britain…."

I could have figured that this….Roxas had a strong British accent that really I disliked, from the moment he talked. "Why are you dressed like you're from the past makes you look like a fucktard….?"

I wanted to know everything about that little thing from the alleyway

"No time for Questions….I need to teach you…."

"What? Teach me what?"

Then I remembered….He bit me….the Kiss….Everything…

"Our…..WAYS…"

I just listened and followed him to a large dining room fit for a king. I could just tell this kid was rich by just the size of the house it's self. So I guessed I'm a "Vampire" as this kid said.

"Sit…"

I followed his orders and sit in one of the large dining chairs.

"Axel….when I saw you dying in that alleyway I knew we were perfect for each other" He said in a soothing voice then smiling showing his fangs. The idea of him being a vampire was still shocking. I had to admit that this kid was very cute. Just to imagine this blonde boy looking at me with his lustful eyes while I make my way down, down…..DOWN…

My eyes widened at the thoughts about this kid….Roxas…and all he did was laugh. Laugh at me I guessed.

"That's very thoughtful of you to think of me like that Axel" He said with a giggle to go with it. Even his giggle was cute. Man I got to stop thinking like this…IM NOT EVEN GAY….I think…

"Well, Axel you're now a Vampire and need to learn the rules…like any other new Blood"

"First off, you must kill at least one human a night. Second Never Kill one of your kind, Third Never go into the sunlight"

By the sounds of these rules this was going to be easy. Kill a human as long as if there not in my family I'm good. Don't kill another vampire…But what if they try to fuck you up, just bop them on the nose then will run crying to their mothers. No sunlight, I'm already pale as hell. So I'm set.

"Ok, I'm good with all of this…" I said giving a smirk at the blonde vampire across the table. Maybe being a vampire would be nice…

"Ok, good hopefully you get used to living like this" He said while getting up handing me a pile of clothing. "Here, try these on" Then he walked off to the darkness of the house. Looking around I made my way to the upstairs to try on these clothes. Finally finding a bedroom I quickly stripped of my bloody clothing and looked at the new clothing questionably. There was a jacket the color black kind of tore up at the bottom, black leather pants which I thought looked awesome to my type of style. Large black spiked combat boots, just my size. And a set of spikes to go on body.

"How did this kid know what I like?"

Ignoring the questions I quickly dressed in my new garments and made my way back down the stairs.

"Ok answer this Roxas…How do you know what and what not I like?"

The tiny blonde turned away from the piano and looked up at me with his stunning blue eyes. "I can read minds Axel, so I read yours to find out what you like, simple enough" After his period of talking he turned back around to the large grand piano and played a small tune that sounded like a old lullaby. Roxas played beautifully, many years of practices I guessed.

"You play Beautifully Roxas" I said while walking over to the piano taking a seat right next to him watching as his finger nimbly played the keys.

With a simple thank you, he continued playing the song till the end.

"We better hurry, the sun will be up soon and since I don't have another coffin you will have to share with me tonight…" Roxas said making his way up the stairs up to the large master bedroom.

And the thought of me and Rox in a small coffin together made my mind hazy.

I'm not even gay but….I'm considering changing for this small angelic blonde.

"Fine with me…" Was all I said also making my way to the master bedroom. I looked inside and saw an expensive looking White and Black coffin oddly with a checker board kind of style on the sides in the middle of the room.

Roxas walked over to the coffin opening it up and made a signal for me to walk over also.

"Go inside and I'll lie on top of you"

Without questions I did as he told and went inside. The coffin was very comfortable with the covering. Next came Roxas laying flat on top of me like there was no problem with it.

Ignoring it I fell asleep peacefully only thinking to myself…

"I think I'm going to enjoy this new life…"

: 3 there's Chappy 2!

Review if you want me to put anything in the story that U would luv to see

^=^ Have a good day

-Flys off-


End file.
